Free
by February The Seventh
Summary: The car crash had been nothing out of the ordinary – Dean was drunk, Sam was passed out in the back seat, and they crashed into a truck head on. WARNING: Character Death.(but its a happy ending so there). Destiel if you squint really really hard. First Supernatural fanfic.


**AN/: **This is my first Supernatural Fanfic ever.. so.. yeah ^^ I hope it's good xD

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT OR ANYTHING TO SUPERNATURAL WHICH MAKES ME VERY SAD.

* * *

The hospital was white – bright lights and lime green walls that smelled of disinfectant and medicine. This was the seventh time this week Sam had been here, to the same room number. Room 22, floor 6. Amnesia patients.

The car crash had been nothing out of the ordinary – Dean was drunk, Sam was passed out in the back seat, and they crashed into a truck head on. Sam escaping with the loss of his left arm, and Dean had the privilege of forgetting who he was. Mostly.

The door creaked open as the younger brother stepped inside, green eyes immediately turned towards him, confused.

"Cas?"

"No, I'm Sam,"

Dean turned back to where he was looking originally – there was a small, china angel at the foot of his bed. It had been found by those people a few years ago who were now living in their old house.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, your little brother"

Crying was useless. He'd stopped crying after the third week, about two months ago. The Doctor's said there was only time before his whole brain completely gives way and he dies.

"I have a brother?"

That was the eleventh time Dean had said that, and counting. Sam ran a hand through his hair – now cut short, closer to his head than he'd probably ever had it. He didn't like it like that, but hey, who was going to be looking at it? He moved to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, never meeting the older one's eyes, just looking in the general direction of him.

"Where's Cas?" he asked, Sam merely shook his head.

"Heaven, Dean."

"Who's Dean?"

"You are," Dean tilted his head in a very Castiel-esque way, frowning – the confusing still etched into his face.

"I am?"

Sam nodded, before he took his bag off his shoulder and rested it on the bed, taking out a toy.

"I got you this. I found it in your old bag," he handed it over and watched his older brother stare in fascination. "It's a rainbow slinky,"

There was no 'thanks', not even any recognition that he'd brought the slinky to him. It was as if it had been there all along, Dean was now holding it in his hands, weighing it and watching it move around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. Your brother."

"Oh,"

Sam sighed, giving a last smile to his brother, he picked up his bag and slung it around his shoulder before getting up to leave.

"Wait,"

Oh, that was right. Check for the monsters under the bed, then he was allowed to leave.

Originally, Dean had remembered Sam, he just started forgetting the little things. What the date was, birthdays.. but then he started forgetting things they had hunted. The places they'd been – eventually he forgot the angels and the demons and the werewolves and vampires and ghosts… And Sam.

He was standing at the door, facing Dean,

"Angels are watching over you, Dean. Remember that." And with that Sam left, and another day started, then it ended, and another started. A circle which he dared not break.

Eventually, a month later, he got a call – racing to the hospital, he was barely there in time.

"Dean!"

"…Cas?"

And it was over for the both of them. He didn't have enough hands to give Dean a proper hunters funeral on his own, so he had to call Garth for help. Not that he wanted too.

The funeral was warm, but it was cold too. The night pressed against him like it was suffocating him, and he couldn't stand there any longer.

_Bang_

The road was long and winding and confusing but still he ran – he ran because he knew, somewhere, Dean was there watching the fireworks with him. Somewhere. He hoped.

"Dean!" he yelled – running so fast he could barely run anymore. He was grabbed from behind, pulled into a hug. "Dean?"

"Sammy… I found Cas,"

The road was white and snowy, bright sunlight shone down on the three of them.

They were a team again, and this time…

They were truly free.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

R+R

:)


End file.
